


Sexual Compatibility between a Gallifreyan Male and a Female Human

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [25]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw_straybunnies, Community: fan_flashworks, Experimental, F/M, First Time, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am hoping that this report will also serve as an introduction to how to have sex between two different intergalactic species." -- The (Third) Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Compatibility between a Gallifreyan Male and a Female Human

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt suggested by ravenskyewalker for dw_straybunnies. Canon details found on the Doctor Who Wiki.

**Sexual Compatibility between a Gallifreyan Male and a Female Human**

** Abstract **

_Dominus temporis,_ the Gallifreyan, also known to some humans as the Time Lord or Lady, physically appears similar to Homo sapiens, the human. Despite the physical similarities, the evolution of _Dominus temporis_ and _Homo sapiens_ is different. While Homo sapiens appears to have evolved from the Homininae subfamily (itself part of the Hominidae family), _Dominus temporis_ has evolved from the same family as the Terileptils. As a result, the internal biology of _Dominus temporis_ is different than the internal biology of _Homo sapiens._

I am proposing that a Gallifreyan can successfully have sex with a human. By the end of the act, the human will not suffer any internal or external damage caused by my reproductive organs, despite the different physiologies. 

** Introduction **

_Dominus temporis_ possibly evolved from the reptilian species known as the Terileptils. Their home planet is Terileptus. It's believed by Gallifreyans that a group of rebel Terileptils crash-landed on Gallifrey several years ago and, over time, developed into a species that looks similar to, but is not, human. There are several traits that Terileptils and Gallifreyans share that humans do not share with Gallifreyans. Terileptils and Gallifreyans have two hearts and blood that is in various shades of orange, as opposed to the human's, which appears blue while inside the body and red when exposed to oxygen. Their skins are more resilient to damage than a human's. Both species can survive temperatures and situations that could be potentially fatal to humans. (Examples include extreme heat, extreme cold and certain falls.) Terileptils and Gallifreyans have a series of pulmonary tubes that allow us to breathe, as opposed to human lungs. Finally, they both have greater mental capabilities than humans.

However, while the sexual organs and physical appearance of the Terileptil never changed on Terileptus, the Gallifreyan somehow evolved into what humans consider "human-like." Gallifreyan skin, hair and external features appear similar to human features. Their sexual organs look similar as well. My phallus looks similar to the penis of an uncircumcised human male. I am testing to see that if I have sex with a human, the human and I would have a similar sexual response to two Gallifreyans having sex or two humans having sex. I am hoping that this report will also serve as an introduction to how to have sex between two different intergalactic species.

** Methods **

While on exile on Earth, I had been working with the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, or UNIT, as their scientific advisor in lieu of travelling time and the universe. I had also been working with another scientific advisor for UNIT, Doctor Elizabeth (Liz) Shaw.

Liz and I had worked a few cases for UNIT together and had grown close to each other. Prior to being in exile, I had no sexual desire to be with anyone, save one human female I briefly met in my original body. All of that changed when I worked with Liz. I started to fall in love with her and even fantasize about her sexually. 

I told Liz about my feelings about her and how I wanted to consummate them, followed about my recording this for scientific record. Initially, Liz was shocked when I told her my feelings. I emphasized how much I cared about her and I promised that I wouldn't intentionally try to hurt her through intercourse.

Before consummating our relationship, I consulted a few sexual manuals, such as _The Encyclopœdia of Sexual Knowledge_ and _Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex (But Were Afraid to Ask)._ These manuals reassured me that sex between humans was similar to sex between Gallifreyans. I felt confident that I could penetrate Liz without harming her.

On a day that UNIT did not need us for anything important, I drove Liz to my laboratory to consummate our relationship. I would've loved to have consummated it in my TARDIS, but the Time Lords have left it non-functioning to the point where taking a step to another part of the TARDIS could prove hazardous.

Liz and I copulated on an examination table. Since I could handle cold surfaces better than Liz, I lay on the table and Liz straddled me.

First, we went through foreplay. We kissed and caressed each other until Liz was well lubricated. Liz moved her hand up and down my phallus until I was erect. Then Liz straddled me and began what she would later call "riding" me. 

** Results **

Looking at Liz' naked body was enough to help me gain a small fraction of my erection. It also helped me grow more aroused during copulation, along with her early kisses and movements.

Even though Liz sheathed my phallus with a condom, I could feel her growing "wetter" as she was on top of me, moving up and down. She was moaning and sweating as we were copulating. She had to change positions while she was on top of me, citing tiredness in her legs, but for the most part her movements were steady.

With nothing much to do but to watch Liz move up and down on my phallus, I watched her breasts and later her buttocks move up and down. 

I felt tenseness in my groan as Liz and I proceeded to copulate. I verbalized my tenseness to Liz as well as how I appreciated her moving up and down on me. 

As we were copulating, my hearts started to pound faster. Fortunately my breathing processes could handle our copulation as well as Earth's oxygen and other gases. 

I ended up ejaculating in the condom. That was when my pelvis and my phallus and scrotum felt the most tension. I was relieved that this tension left me after I had ejaculated. I asked Liz if my ejaculate was similar to a human's, and without subjecting it to extensive tests, she said yes; it was as sticky and milky white as a human male's ejaculate. She had also told me that she had an orgasm while she was on top of me. 

** Conclusion **

Comparing my sexual experience with Liz to my sexual encounters while at the Prydon Academy in my first body, I felt there was no difference. It was a pleasurable and consensual act, and we both had sexual responses similar to our species. And, most importantly, Liz survived the encounter.

I'm not certain if humans and Gallifreyans can have children with humans--that would require more extensive tests and experimentation that, for the moment, I am unwilling to engage in. But, at least for recreational purposes, sex between humans and Gallifreyans is possible. If I can, I would like to engage in sexual congress with Liz again, and as soon as possible.


End file.
